Die Nuptiae Nostrae
by samuraikid
Summary: <html><head></head>So the big day arrives. Will our favorite raven haired girl get over her nerves and walk to the alter? or will the fear of being left there alone keep her from going out there? Continuation of Umbrella. Rating might change later.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Me: Tadaaaaaa! Another side story!

Mana: Of course.

Me: Yep yep.

Setsuna: Alright, Give'em the back story.

Me: My cousin just got married today. So, I got to thinking about Setsuna and Konoka's wedding. Teehee.

Mana: *grins evily* Good idea.

Setsuna: I _**hate**_ both of you.

Me: Love you too.

Mana: Now lets begin this on a good note, _children_.

Me & Setsuna: Fine. I'm sorry.

Mana: Good. Now lets get on with the story.

* * *

><p>"HowdoIlook?I-Ismyuniformlookalright?Noanimalhair?"<p>

"For the last time, YOUR UNIFORM IS FINE. Stop fretting, you look great Setsuna. We're proud of you. Very proud."

"You sure?" Setsuna breathed out, turning around shakily from the oak mirror to face her friends. They nodded in unison. "Just think, Setsuna, you'll be married soon!" one of them soothed, patting the uniformed girl in front of them on the back. "Thanks, Kaede, Mana. I'm glad you guys are here with me." Setsuna replied, all signs of nervousness disappearing from her handsome face. She grinned, patting her comrad's hand, still on her back. "We're happy we can be here, Setsuna." Kaede stated, stepping forward to fix a tangled metal, laying inches above clothed breast. Kaede chuckled, sensing the anxiousness the young Lieutenant-Colonel was feeling. Setsuna smiled sheepishly, but it soon spread to a love stricken grin. "I'm so happy. I can't wait. I've waited so long for this." Setsuna whispered, eyes gleaming with happiness. Mana chuckled, shaking her head "3 years. Has it been that long since the ball?"

Kaede smiled, carefully raking the silk, smooth, black locks over onto Setsuna's shoulder, "I guess it has, wife." Mana smiled also, reminiscing on her own wedding day. It had been a wonderful ceremony, leading up to an even better honeymoon. "Yuck." Setsuna said, playfully sticking her tongue out. "Hey, 2 years from now you'll be 'Do you remember our honeymoon, honey? I do. I always will. It was the best day of my life.'." Mana scolded, pulling the top of her dress up. It was a black, strapless dress, ruffles running around it. Mana would have preferred to wear her uniform, but her wife/husband (They weren't sure who wore the pants in their relationship) had begged her not to, saying a dress would look great on her. After all, it was a rare occasion that Mana wore a dress.

"And you'll be just like us." Kaede grinned, breaking away from her higher ranking companion to plant a soft kiss on her beloved's cheek. Setsuna smiled and shook her head, turning back to the mirror. Mana smiled, returning the kiss to the slightly taller girl's cheek, while wrapping her arm around a uniformed waist. Lovingly, Kaede leaned her head on Mana's head, wrapping her arm around her waist pulling her closer. "Hey," Setsuna said, nervously pacing in the enclosed room. "But what if she gets cold feet? What if she doesn't want to marry me anymore? " Rolling their eyes, the reply came in unison, "She showed up for the first date, didn't she?" The captains giggled, eyes meeting in the mirror. Kaede couldn't help but smile, who couldn't with the most gorgeous person in the world by their side? "_But, that could be arguable to someone."_ She thought, carefully analyzing the fretful girl, chewing on her lip, as she paced around the carpeted room. "Stop that, you'll wear a hole in the carpet if you keep doing that!" Kaede gently scolded, wanting her friend to calm down a little.

Outside, the hustle and bustle of excited bridesmaids and grooms could be heard, as they hurried back and forth. There was the muted thuds of tennis shoes, yes, tennis shoes. It had been decided by the bride that the bridesmaids would be wearing black Vans, with neon blue laces. This definitely would be a wedding that broke away from tradition, and it would all be recorded by the father of the bride, the military's own, Eishun Konoe.

* * *

><p>Eishun was ecstatic, happy his little girl would be marrying someone as amazing as Setsuna. Though this was often a fact told to him by his cheerful little girl, no, his now grown-up daughter. Yes, she had grown up fast, physically and mentally. She was no longer the tiny, bubbly, headstrong little girl, the one who had avoided omais by hiding in the spacious gardens of flowers, planted by his wife, now passed. She was no longer a teenager, putting up fights whenever she had to go to an omai, then angrily stomping off to her room. Yes, his little Konoka, had grown up.<p>

"Daddy, do you think this looks okay?"

Snapping out of his revere, he looked up, to meet sparkling pools of chocolate brown, just like his wife. "I'm sorry, sweety. What did you say again?" Eishun said, a smile spreading to his face as he watched his daughter tug at her dress in random places. "_She must be really nervous. Were we this nervous, Murasaki?" _Eishun thought, questioning his deceased love, his hand coming up to stroke the stubble of hairs growing of his chin.

The young woman before him sighed, obviously irritated with her dress. In fact, it was modeled after the dress she had worn to the military ball, where she had met her most beloved friend. And now, soon to be her husband. "Daddy, my dress isn't..._cooperating."_ She huffed, plopping to the floor. Meanwhile, Eishun chuckled from his chair, "Stand up, lets fix it. You do know though, she wouldn't care if you came out wearing a box, right?" Konoka smiled, standing up while sighing dreamily, "I know, daddy. Set-Chan thinks I'm beautiful, no matter what I'm wearing."

Eishun smiled, "I'm happy you two met. I had been trying to find someone for Setsuna and you for a long time. I guess I never thought about putting you two together." He sighed, standing up to help his daughter get ready. She giggled, twirling in her blue Converse, laced up with black strings. "You should've thought of it, daddy. Life would have been much easier." Konoka stood still, smiling up at her dad, who was smiling proudly down at her. Eishun stepped back, taking a moment to overlook her.

Konoka twirled around on the balls of her feet, her dress twirling around her knees, revealing smooth tanned legs. Eishun chuckled, looking down at her Converse clad feet, but then again, she was her mother's daughter. She had to be different than others, it was just who she was. With a somber expression, Eishun let his eyes glide back up to his precious little girl's face. She still possessed the same chubby cheeks she had when she was just a child; the tiny little button nose, which Setsuna said was adorable. In fact, the dress had been designed by his, unsure what to consider her as, son-in-law. Setsuna had spent months away from work, laboring over a blank sheet of paper, trying to come up with a dress. "She did a good job." Eishun mumbled, tugging one of the ribbons that was sewn on Konoka's breast. "She did a wonderful job. That's my Set-Chan." Konoka muttered fondly, butterflies taking flight in her stomach suddenly. Suddenly, Konoka felt nervous, she needed more time. If only her daddy had woken her up earlier! But no, he had decided Konoka deserved a little extra sleep, as she had been up all night with her closest friends, talking excitedly about the wonders marriage would lead to. So, the young princess had woken up later than she had hoped. Which had kicked her nerves into high gear. Plus, she hadn't seen Setsuna all day, and it was pure torture. Konoka frowned, clucking her tongue nervously. Cautiously, she took a step back form her father to the mirror, placed for her convenience in the locked room, in case Setsuna would try and peak before the ceremony.

Konoka ran her fingers through her chocolate brown locks, biting her bottom lip. She had a feeling, it was almost time.

* * *

><p>-<em>knock,knock-<em>

"_Setsuna, Mana, Kaede, it's time. Get out here. Setsuna, your new family wants to see you."_

"We'll be out in a minute, Cindy." Mana replied, somewhat nervously. Cindy was an American relative of Setsuna, in fact, about 50 percent of her family was American. Which often influenced her lifestyle, which was about to change. "You ready?" Kaede asked, taking Mana's hand in her own, her cap in her other hand.

The groom paced endlessly, a darkened place starting to form in the carpet. The sun was slowly creeping into the room, casting troubled shadows over her face. She didn't seem to hear the knock at the door, signaling that it was time; time for forever to begin. Setsuna kept pacing, running her fingers through her hair. Finally, she stopped, "Huh? Is it time?" Setsuna asked, licking her lips, somewhat chapped.

"Yes. Are you alright?" Kaede asked, voice filled with concern as she looked over the handsome girl before her. Setsuna let a slight smile spread over her face, "Yeah. I'm ready, but just a little nervous." The already married couple laughed, "It won't be bad. Oh, Setsuna, you and Konoka wrote your own vows. Did you write them down?"

"N-No. I m-memorized them." Setsuna stuttered out, it was uncharacteristic of her to be so nervous. She had handled press conferences, public speeches, discussions, everything that involved speaking in front of numerous people and news stations. And yet, this wedding bothered her? The reason was simple, there was that one person that changed everything. The one person that this had to be perfect for, Konoka Konoe. The soon to be, Konoka Sakurazaki.

This is where Setsuna's nerves came in, pretty much her whole family was there, both military and blood, Konoka's too. She didn't want to make a fool of herself at the alter. _"If only I had...just a little more time to go over everything.."_ Setsuna thought, turning to face the mirror. Carefully, she smoothed any wrinkles out of her uniform, ignoring the chuckles coming from behind her. Taking a deep breath, Setsuna stepped back from the mirror, so she could get a full view.

As requested, Setsuna had worn her 'Mess' dress uniform. Which required her to move all medals and badges to the brand new uniform. Setsuna puffed her chest out, watching in satisfaction as the soft velvet uniform rose, the medals clinking quietly. Their weight felt odd, on this unused uniform. It was a new one, she would be modeling a test version for her wedding. Setsuna liked it, it was more similar to the Marine's uniform, which she was quite fond of, her cousin being a Marine after all.

Her jacket was black, with blue threads running up the sides, signifying that she would be marrying royalty. She still couldn't believe that Konoka was actually a princess, not that she didn't believe she was. Konoka was Setsuna's princess, soon to be her queen. From the moment she had proposed, they had been swamped by Kazumi Asakura, the reporter had resulted in this somewhat larger than planned wedding. Setsuna had planned to only invite her family, American and Japanese, and Konoka would invite her closest family members, but when Kazumi caught wind of their engagement, she had to tell everyone. It was in the past though, Setsuna would not let it stand in the way of her marriage.

Critical eyes skimmed over the mirror, not wasting any time at picking hair off her uniform, or tugging some of the wrinkles out. Rolling her shoulders, Setsuna watched the Marlow Bullion mess knots on her shoulder rocks back in forth, their golden color shimmering in the sunlight. She made sure all medals were laying untangled, every button buttoned. Her hat was laying on a chair, she wouldn't need it. She would put it on after the ceremony, then they would go to the reception.

Setsuna took a deep breath, carefully tugging on the white belt fastened around her mid section. Making sure it wasn't too tight or loose, she moved on to her arms, laying forcefully to her side. Stitched to her fore arm was her insignia, sewn in intricate gold and red thread. On the cuffs, there was an embroidery, of golden leaves, twisted around her wrist. Satisfied, Setsuna moved on to her dress pants, a dark navy blue, slightly baggy at the ankle, but tightened at the hip. On the sides, there was a single neon blue stripe, matching the threads on her jacket. Her shoes wouldn't have to be checked much, they were a shiny black, only having to be checked for scuff marks.

"Lets hope you don't forget them, like Kaede did." Mana said, smiling at the memory of Kaede standing at the alter, dressed in her uniform, blushing because she had forgotten them. Kaede chuckled, "Yeah, it wasn't pretty." She added, slipping off her gloves, since she was the best man and ring bearer she wouldn't need to wear them. Sighing happily, Kaede slipped away from Mana's warm embrace to pick Setsuna's cap up, swiping away hairs that had settled on the white felt cap. "Are you ready?" Kaede asked, tucking the small hat under her arm, while slipping a hand to a brass door nob.

The butterflies in Setsuna's stomach flipped, a lump was beginning to form in her throat. There was an unsettling feeling in the base of her stomach, chills ran up and down her back. They had rehearsed it last night, she shouldn't be this nervous. "Y-yeah." She choked out, taking a crab step away from the mirror. Mana smiled, thumped Setsuna on the back, and pushed her out of the enclosed room for good measure. "Lets go then!"

* * *

><p>Me: I SWEAR, this will be the last side story I do! Haha<p>

Mana: Whatever. You'll end up writing something else.

Setsuna yep.

Me: *sweat drops* Alright alright. I have a few more chapters for this. Goes all the way till the honeymoon. I'll have the next chapter of Strike a Pose up by...the weekend. I have most of this typed up, but in one file it was 13 pages. *sweat drops again*

Mana: Well then..

Setsuna:*Cough*Nerd*cough*

Me: HEY! SHUT UP!

Mana: LALALALALA GOODBYE

Me:...bye *pouts*

Setsuna: Bye. Remember to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: And so the ceremony begins

Setsuna: Exciting stuff.

Mana: This is hotter than the royal wedding, minus the crazy hats.

Me:*laughs* definitely.

Setsuna: COME ON I WANT TO GET MARRIED ALREADY!

Me: Alright Alright.

Mana: Calm down, Prince Setsuna.

Me: Yeah, calm down.

Setsuna:...Shut up.

* * *

><p>Setsuna stepped into the door way, alone, Kaede would be entering with Mana when the ceremony began. So, Setsuna put on her calmest face, but still chewed on her lip nervously; she felt the eyes of her family lay on her, as she stepped out into the aisle, taking carefully timed steps. Her eyes were focused ahead, at the alter, and behind it, the candle of unity. Setsuna licked her lips, was this really happening? Without even knowing it, a smile washed over her stoney face, to her right, she heard a happy laugh from a brown haired woman in the first row, sitting next to a grinning man. Setsuna recognized the happy couple in front of her, they were her parents. Her mom, dressed in a bright blue dress, her golden brown hair shimmering on her shoulders. Her eyes twinkled with pride as she gripped her dad's hand. Setsuna's dad smiled proudly at his girl, he couldn't believe Setsuna had finally found the right woman, but he was proud never the less. He was in uniform, a retired Marine, his cap laying in his lap as he squeezed his beloved's hand in reassurance. Behind them, were her grandparents, proudly gazing at their uniformed granddaughter. Her grandmother in a blue dress jacket, a white rose pinned to her pocket, signifying she was the grandmother of the groom. Beside her, her grandfather was smiling, his many wrinkles rising up, making his eyes tiny, like little raisins. He protectively put his arm around her grandmother, grinning proudly as he mouthed, "<em>We're very proud of you! Very proud!<em>"

Setsuna smiled, relaxing slightly as she passed her aunts, uncles, and cousins; who were all clamoring to get a view of their handsome niece or cousin. Her youngest cousin, Blayne, from her American side, giggled, leaning over the aisle to tug on her hand. Immediately, his mother, Trisha, (also Setsuna's cousin) snatched his hand away from Setsuna's. Setsuna chuckled, giving Blayne a pat on the head. Trisha sighed, "Sorry." Beside her was her family, Setsuna's two cousins; Hunter and Peyton, and her husband, Rich. Hunter was about a year older than Setsuna, but she was more mature than him by many years. In annoyance, Trisha slapped her hand over her oldest son's mouth, who was chatting away. "_He hasn't changed."_ Setsuna noted, a soft smile on her face. Peyton, from beside Hunter, smiled. He was a shy, quiet boy. Often struggling with reading, he often looked up to Setsuna as a surrogate brother, since his own brother was so immature. Setsuna winked at him from the corner of her eye, continuing up the aisle.

As she finally reached the first row, her mother reached out a small hand for her baby, now grown. Setsuna smiled somberly, reaching for her mother's hand also. As Setsuna walked ahead, she heard her mother gasp as their hands slipped from each others. From behind, Setsuna heard her mother cover her mouth, sniffles escaping. Her father comforting her, told her "Shh. It's alright, dear. She'll be fine. She'll always be our little Setsuna though." Setsuna felt her heart twinge with pain, as she stepped up to the alter, pivoting to face the doors she had entered.

Nervously, Setsuna took a moment to look over the chapel and the people in the pews. The chapel was rather small, and it was heating up, due to the many people inside. Setsuna coughed, tugging on her collar, as she felt herself heating up, not due to the many people, but because of the intense gazes of her family. To her left, she saw her mother and father, hugging each other as they sniffled. Then followed her grandmother and grandfather, pressed tightly against each other as they beamed up at Setsuna. After them came her cousins; Amanda, Andrea, Andrew, Blayne, Hunter, and Peyton. Each with their respective parents; Troy and Loretta, ( an aunt she was not quite fond of, but she dealt with her because she was the mother of Amanda and Andrea. Troy was their step dad, Setsuna didn't mind him, much. She wondered, however, why he had chosen to marry her unsavory aunt.), Rich and Trisha (Again, Rich was not the father of Blayne, Hunter or Peyton. In fact, they were not even sure if he was the father of Blayne. Hunter and Peyton did not have to same dad either, but Trisha was their mother.), then there was Cindy and Bobby, (Setsuna's favorite uncle and aunt. They were the parents of Trisha and her cousin, Andrew. Cindy was a small little women, the oldest out of her 13 brothers, Setsuna's mother being the thirteenth, and sisters. Her husband, Bobby, worked for the city. He was a big man, he had a large round belly, which Setsuna and her mother often insulted him on, in a playful family way.). In her nervousness, Setsuna had overlooked the most important family members, her sister, brother, and her other cousin, given the privilege to sit with her inner family. On the inner edge of the pews where her mother and father were her sister, Christen, her brother, Steve, and her cousin, Jacob. Setsuna chuckled mentally, despite being Japanese, Setsuna's parents had opted to name two of their kids American names, saving a Japanese name for their last child, Setsuna.

Setsuna cocked her head, watching as Christen attempted to fix Steve's tie, slapping his face in annoyance. Steve's hand shot up, "What did I do?" he hissed, poking Christen in the ribs. Christen shook her head in disbelief, holding up the mangled tie, "THIS." she hissed back, turning to face the alter. Setsuna chuckled from the alter, prompting Christen, Steve, and Jacob, who had been watching the seen, trying to hide his laughter behind his tie, to all turn and look at Setsuna. The three of them grinned, Christen giving Setsuna a thumbs up. In return, Setsuna smiled, giving a nerdy thumbs up back, causing a wave of laughter to rise up from the pews.

Sighing in pleasure, Setsuna rocked on her heels, waiting for Kaede to come out. They would be waiting for Konoka to come out for a couple minutes, so they could sit behind the alter, then the preacher would come out. Soon after that, Konoka would be escorted to the alter by her father. Then, they would be married, after three years. Setsuna was ready.

Suddenly, Setsuna noticed music begin to play. She recognized it as "You for me." by Johnny Gill. A few adults on Konoka's side giggled, watching as the officer standing alone at the alter began to blush. In relief, Setsuna sighed as she saw the bridesmaids and grooms begin to line up, Mana and Kaede last. The first couple to walk in was Konoka's best friend, Asuna, the girl who had made Konoka leave all those years ago, resulting in their relationship. She was latched on a taller man, wearing a blue dress shirt, and black tie, just like Steve and Jacob were. He had scruffy red hair, tied into a small pony tail. Setsuna recognized him as Negi, Asuna's boyfriend. Asuna nodded her head to Setsuna, a grin spreading over her face. Setsuna smiled, chuckling at Asuna's dress and Vans. She would never be able to get over that, it looked normal, until you looked at the feet and saw the tennis shoes, instead of dress shoes. That was Konoka for you.

Asuna reluctantly let Negi go, walking to Setsuna's left, to stand in front of the seat reserved for Eishun. She stood there, watching as the other couple behind them proceeded up the aisle. For Setsuna, it was agonizingly slow, she was anxious to see Konoka. Soon, the last couple before Kaede and Mana split at the alter, a sign for them to begin walking down the aisle. Kaede kept a small smile on her face, watching Setsuna wriggle with impatience for the ceremony to begin. Mana nuzzled into her side, sighing sadly as they parted, Kaede walking to stand by Setsuna, Mana stood by the girl that had gone before her.

Kaede smirked, "I thought you were nervous?" Setsuna shrugged her shoulders, biting her lip. Kaede chuckled, "I guess you still are. Here, lets go back here and sit. Konoka still hasn't...gotten ready. It could be a while." she explained, placing her hand on Setsuna's shoulder, steering her to a bench to the side of the unity candle. Setsuna carefully stepped over to the bench, releasing her bottom lip from her teeth. Kaede sat down first, motioning to the spot next to her. Setsuna obediently sat, clenching her fist.

"Are you ready to be a married woman?"

Setsuna nodded, not saying a word. Kaede chuckled, "You just need to calm your nerves. You keep switching from 'I'm ready, bring it on!' to 'NOOOOOO! GIVE ME MORE TIME!'." At hearing this, Setsuna let her stiff shoulders relax, a goofy grin replacing her features once again, "Sorry, Kaede. I just- I just can't believe this is happening." Setsuna said, running her finger through her hair. Kaede smiled fondly, "You know Setsuna, I was nervous when Mana and I got married, but then you told me, 'Don't be nervous. This is a wonderful thing, you and the one you love are about to be united as one. Then you can make forever.' You should take you own advice."

"Are you giving me a pep talk?"

"It is, what it is."

"Hello there. Which one of you is getting married? You?"

Setsuna raised a timid hand up, looking up to meet an old man, dressed in a white robe. "Oh, Preacher..I guess it's almost time?" Setsuna added nervously. The old man in the robe smiled, pulling a sash around his neck, it depicted scenes from the bible. "May I?" He asked, his voice soft and quiet, gesturing to the bench they were sitting on. "Of course." Came the reply, Setsuna and Kaede both scooting over to make room for the man. He took a deep breath, his robe hovering above his feet, sitting on the bench next to Setsuna. "You are very lucky child, many people do not find another person to share this journey with." He said, eying Setsuna carefully. Setsuna smiled, a shy one, but still a smile. A blush covered her face as she said, "I know. I don't think I could do this alone. I-I need her to live."

Kaede smiled, leaning in front of Setsuna and the preacher, trying to get a peek at her wife. She was standing right next to the alter, checking the watch that was on her wrist. Suddenly, she turned around to face Kaede, Setsuna, and the preacher. Sighing, the old man stood up, his robes flowing in the wind he had created. Setsuna licked her lips, gripping her pants between her thumb and index finger, It was beginning to irritate her fingers, but she couldn't stop. Her nerves were really beginning to set in. Suddenly, she was yanked to her feet by the preacher and Kaede. "Show time!" The old man whispered, excitedly.

Setsuna shook a little as she stepped back down the alter, but she didn't let it show. Setsuna felt Kaede settle to her left, a big smile on her face.

Suddenly, two little boys walked out, a red pillow with a golden tassel hanging off the edge in each of their arms. They both had light brown crew cut hair, a silk blue shirt and a black tie, and were wearing camouflage slip-on shoes. Setsuna smiled, noting that they were in fact, Konoka's twin cousins. A few people in the pews laughed at the two little boys, carefully watching each other's steps to make sure they were stepping on the same beat. From beside her, Kaede chuckled, bending over to take the pillows from the twins. As soon as Kaede had them in her arms, the two little boys had dashed for their mom, in the third row of the pews.

Then came the flower girl, again one of Konoka's cousins. Setsuna had met her before, the little girl's name was Cecily (She was born Seshiri, the Japanese version of Cecily, but her mother decided to change it to the English version just hours after she was born.) . Cecily was quite fond of Setsuna, often trying to hit Konoka whenever she came close to Setsuna. The little girl's eyes lit up when she saw her 'bestest friend' at the alter. From behind her, someone handed her a basket, filled with plastic flowers colored green, blue, pink, yellow, and other colors. Cecily smiled, taking the little basket, stepped out into the aisle, causing several of her families to "Awww.". Carefully, the little girl plucked flowers out of the basket, throwing them onto the carpet. Cecily stopped, pouting as she turned around, tongue lolling out. She stood there, hands on her hips, tipping the empty little basket upside down. Everyone laughed, including Setsuna, who was nothing but nerves then. Cecily began walking back to the door, but her mother grabbed her, placing her on her lap. She waved to Setsuna, smiling again. Setsuna waved back, in the same childish fashion Cecily had.

Setsuna stood at the alter, the preacher behind her began flipping through his green bible, Kaede stood silent, watching the door. Minutes passed, then out walked Eishun, but there was no Konoka in sight. Eishun was hastily wiping his forehead, wet with perspiration, then proceeded to walk down the aisle. Setsuna furrowed her eyebrows, where was her bride? Inside her shoe, Setsuna wriggled her toes. She kept thinking, "_She left..she ran.", _but from her side came a reassuring voice, "Don't worry Setsuna. They decided that since Konoka doesn't have a mother, they would send Eishun out before Konoka to light the other taper candles that would be used to light the unity candles." Kaede said, her voice a hushed whisper. Setsuna nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat, watching as Eishun approached. His eyes were clear, showing off the pride that he felt. As he walked by Setsuna, he smiled, patting her head as he lit Konoka's candle, then went to his seat in the first row, a sniffle escaping from him.

Setsuna closed her eyes, silently going over her vows. Her uniform suddenly felt tight, she felt the urge to unbutton it, but when she reached for the copper button at her throat, her hand was swiped away. "Setsuna. No." Kaede scolded, still facing the door. The chapel was silent, minus the music playing in the background. Suddenly, someone from her side of the family shouted, "Uh oh, Setsuna. I think I heard a door slam!" Setsuna laughed nervously, Konoka's family members chuckled also.

Setsuna closed her eyes, unlocking some of her most treasured memories; Konoka and her walking on the beach at night, watching scary movies on a Friday, watching sunsets, taking rides on her motorcycle. _"I'll never forget them."_ Setsuna vowed, bowing her head. There was still silence. No one made a sound. Then suddenly, she heard the rustling of cloth, everyone shuffled in the pews. She heard Cecily gasp, then say "Pretty!"

Setsuna's eyes shot open. A warm gooey feeling flew to the base of her stomach, the butterflies in her stomach took flight again, everyone else disappeared. A happy grin covered her face, but suddenly, Setsuna felt her eyes prick with tears. Hastily, Setsuna wiped her eyes, turning away from the door from a moment, but turning right back to face it. There she was.

Konoka stepped out into the isle, eyes smoldering, a pout covering her face. Setsuna, from the alter, was agape. She thought the the pout was incredibly sexy, she had never seen such...such a charming expression on Konoka's face. Setsuna's tears had stopped, allowing her a clear view of her soon-to-be wife. Konoka avoided Setsuna's eyes, staring at her bouquet, as she calmly walked down the aisle.

Setsuna stared unabashedly, thinking, "_She's mine? She's mine."_

Konoka practically floated down the aisle, she seemed to glow. With great pride, Setsuna noted that she had designed the dress. The dress had a red bodice, with two matching ribbons on her breast, just like the dress she had worn to the ball. On the edges of her bodice, were thick black lines. At the bottom, the dress fanned out, you could barely Her chest was tightly bound, as tightly as possible, but it didn't really make a difference, as Konoka had a rather large chest. Hanging just inches above said body part, was a small cross on a bead chain, disappearing around her neck. Prying her eyes away from the deliciously smooth, creamy white skin that was Konoka's neck to her face. Konoka's face was still set in the pout Setsuna was beginning to adore. Setsuna felt the urge to run out into the aisle, to embrace Konoka and never let go, but her feet were firmly planted to the alter. Finally, Konoka looked at Setsuna's face, a blush spreading to her face before her eyes shot back to her bouquet. Setsuna's grin got bigger, a light blush of happiness spreading to her face. Konoka hugged her bouquet of red roses to her chest, a shy smile spreading over her full, pink lips. Her chocolate brown hair cascaded over her shoulders, beautifully framing her face.

Finally, Konoka reached the alter, handing off the bouquet the Mana. Setsuna smiled, turning to face the preacher, beaming down at the two women before him. Konoka stared at her bouquet for a moment, then also turned to face the preacher.

The old man's eyes twinkled mischievously, then he cracked open his bible, clearing his throat.

"Would the engaged please rise.

We are gathered here today to honor the marriage of Konoka Konoe to Setsuna Sakurazaki. First,let us bow our heads in prayer.

_Our gracious heavenly father,_

_We thank you for the love you provide for us each day. Today, we thank you for the love you have Setsuna and Konoka as they come before you on their wedding day. We invite you here to bless and protect their union and we ask you to help them to grow closer to you._

_In the precious name of your Son, Jesus. Amen."_

"Amen." Everyone in the church whispered.

The preacher cleared his throat, "Marriage," He smiled, "Marriage is an exciting thing, is it not! But it should be approached seriously, solemnly, and maturely. It's a not a 'Yeah, lets try this out for a little and if it doesn't work..' thing, It's a commitment, a union of two people becoming one! A wonderful, but scary thing. Now, I would like to read a verse from Corinthians, but it makes me uncomfortable in a way, as it tells what love is... 'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.' Corinthians chapter 13. I am sure you two have your own definition of love. I know I do. Now let me read these next quotes to you, favorites of mine; 'and said, For this reason a man will leave his father and mother and be united to his wife, and the two will become one flesh, So they are no longer two, but one. Therefore what God has joined together, let man not separate.' I have a loving wife, we'll be married for 54 years in June. We have 3 children. Marriage is a commitment, a bond. When one falls, the other picks them up. You need a companion in life! It makes things so much easier. Trust me, my wife and I have been through troubling times, I could have never made it without her. Enough about me though, lets talk about marriage. I'm sure you both know of hardships that will come of life, especially you Setsuna, having just returned from Afghanistan. And I hope, that when you two are apart and you get a moment to be together, I hope you two go to a christian church and pray. Now, lets get to what you've been waiting for, the vows."

The preacher shut his bible, smiling at the young couple before him, shyly avoiding each others gaze. Nervously, they turned to face each other. Setsuna took Konoka's hand, intertwining there fingers, "You go first." Setsuna ordered, staring deeply into Konoka's eyes. Konoka flicked her thumb across Setsuna's palm, eying Setsuna somewhat nervously, "Alright.." Konoka mumbled. "Whenever you're ready." Setsuna reassured, squeezing her love's hand.

* * *

><p>Me: So I'm thinking that the next chapter will be when Konoka states her feelings for PRINCE over here.<p>

Setsuna: It better be.

Mana: You made me part with my wife! *Cries*

Me:*Dead pans* You'll be together again.

Setsuna:*Cough* This story was also inspired by..?

Me: Ukrainian Folk Songs; wedding song. Look it up. It's an orchestra piece. Wedding song is the next song after the soldier/ military sounding one.

Mana: They will. Now let's close this up.

Me: Alright, remember to review.

Me, Mana, & Setsuna: Bye!


End file.
